Emotions
by jarf
Summary: Ash and Misty fall in love. Lots of accidents happen...
1. Prologue, Chapters 1 - 17

Emotions  
  
Prologue - Love finds its' way  
  
Ash had been trying to say it for years now. He wanted to tell Misty, his best friend of 3 years, his true feelings for her. He had been thinking of what to say and when to say it. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Misty," he said. "Yes Ash," she replied. "Well I've wanted to say this for years now, but I feel that our relationship is getting stronger." "What do you mean Ash?" "Misty, I love you." Misty smiled. "I love you too Ash. I have since I first met you." The couple kissed under the now setting sun, the kiss seeming to never end. "Misty, I hope this doesn't change your feelings for me," Ash said. "Of course not, silly." Ash couldn't help but smile. He finally said it, she finally knew how he felt. Everything was perfect.  
  
Chapter 1 - 5 years later  
  
Ash woke up with a start. Misty was already awake, thinking. Ash walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing much, I'm just having a strange feeling that our relationship won't work out." "Of course it will, Mist. Love always works out." "I suppose." Ash kissed her on the cheek and started to walk out of the room. "Do you want any breakfast Misty?" "I'll be there in a minute." "OK," he replied, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. At breakfast, Misty sat next to Ash as usual, but Delia and Brock didn't notice that their behaviour had totally changed. Ash was more polite than usual, and Misty didn't scream at Ash every time he said something about her. Suddenly, Ash exclaimed, "I would like to ask you something, Misty."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ash got down on his knees and grabbed Misty's hand. "Misty, we've known each other for 8 years now and I think it is time to take our relationship one step further. Misty, will you marry me?" "Oh of course I will Ash!" she replied. Ash stood up, and kissed her passionately. Ash was so happy that she said yes. He sat back down at the table, and finished his breakfast. He stood up and said, "I'm going for a walk. Does anyone want to come?" Misty stood up instantly and the couple started to walk outside, holding hands. They walked for about half an hour until they got to the lake where they first met. They sat down on a park bench and started kissing. Ash interrupted, "Misty, do you remember this spot?" "Of course I do, this is where we first met, exactly 8 years ago," she replied.  
"Misty."  
"Yes Ash?"  
"Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful, because I don't ever think I did. Well it's better late than never, right."  
"Yeah, that's right. Oh, and Ash, I never did tell you what I thought of you. I think you're a kind, caring, loving person, and you're getting to be very handsome."  
"Misty, let's make our love forever," he replied.  
"OK, it's forever," she confirmed.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
They had planned their wedding for 6 months from the day of when he proposed to her. Ash wanted everything to be perfect, and Misty wanted to invite everyone she knew.  
Ash was thinking. He thought to himself, "Am I really ready to get married? Maybe I should tell her that I'm not ready for it yet. Will she understand?" Misty walked in to the room and sat down next to him. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Misty, I think we should put off the wedding for a while. I don't think I'm ready yet. I still love you though, I'm just not ready to get married." He thought that he made a complete idiot of himself. She replied, "I understand, we are still a little young yet, I mean, I'm only 20, and you're only 18." "Yeah, that's right." They started to kiss passionately, and Ash pulled her down on to the bed.  
They were holding each other now. Ash started to take his and Misty's shirts off. Misty said, "Ash I don't think I'm ready for this yet." "Oh," he replied, "I understand." He thought, "Am I really ready for this either? I don't think I am. I should wait until Misty's ready for it though." He kissed her on the cheek and started to walk down to the living room to watch TV.  
Until Misty was ready, he wouldn't try to do anything, except be there for her, and be her boyfriend.  
Until Misty was ready.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ash was already awake when Misty woke up. He was sitting on a chair next to her bed, admiring her beauty. When she woke up, the first thing she said was, "I'm sorry about last night." "Don't worry about it. If you're not ready for it, that's OK. I just want you to be happy, Misty," Ash replied sincerely. Misty found it hard to believe that Ash had been sincere towards her for the first time since she had known him. They were usually arguing, screaming at each other, and fighting all the time. She was happy for what he had just done, and he also realised that she was happy. He was finally starting to act his age, instead of raving about Pokémon all the time. She vowed to herself that she would help him grow up to be a gentle, caring, loving person. He realised this and they started to kiss again. This time, it was very deep and never-ending.  
"Ash, I know that we've been a couple for five years now, and I think that we should go one step further. I'm ready now," Misty told Ash. "OK, are you sure Misty?" he replied.  
"Yes, I need you, Ash."  
"OK, lets just take this slow for a while..."  
Before Ash could finish, she had already pushed him onto her bed and was removing his shirt. "Misty..." Ash tried to say, but she kissed him and he couldn't talk. She was going faster than Ash thought she would have. Misty, are you sure you want to have unprotected sex?" he said. "Don't you worry, Ash. If I become pregnant, it doesn't bother me. I would be happy to have your child, Ash," she replied. "OK then, if you do, I'll always be with you."  
About half an hour later, they were sleeping like angels side by side. Little did Misty know, an accident did happen...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Misty had stomach cramps and nausea a few days later. She had not eaten any more or any less than she normally did, they just seemed to have came out of nowhere. She decided to see a doctor to see what they had to say.  
At the Pallet Town Clinic, she was seated in the waiting room for almost an hour, with Ash by her side for every moment of it. It was finally her turn to see the doctor. She explained her problem and he immediately came up with a solution. "You're pregnant," he said.  
Misty came out of the room, and ran to Ash, excited. "Ash, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant!" "Wow. I'm going to be a father. I love you, Misty," he said. "I love you too, Ash," she replied, and they shared a very deep, passionate kiss. She and Ash were extremely happy, but how would they tell Delia, Brock and Tracey?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They had tried to keep it a secret for as long as they could, but Misty started to put on a bit of weight, and Brock was suspicious. Brock commented, "Misty, you are putting on quite a bit of weight there." Misty faltered for a answer and finally said, "I've been eating more than normal." "Hmmm, can a bit of extra food make you put on that much weight? She has been feeling sick recently," he thought.  
Tracey also noticed this and they could keep it a secret no longer. Delia entered the room and said, "Misty, please tell me what's wrong," she said. "Well you see Mrs. Ketchum, Ash and I... we had sex and well... I'm pregnant," she said. "Oh my dear Ash is going to be a father!" she exclaimed. "Congratulations!" "Thanks everybody," Misty replied, "Ash promised to be there for me the whole time."  
"Well once again, congratulations. You have a fine man to be there for you," Delia replied. She thought, "Oh I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother soon!! I'm so happy that my Ashy-washy is going to be a father!!"  
Later, Ash was thinking. "Well since she's pregnant, I should marry her now," he thought.  
Ash walked over to Misty's bed, and kissed her. She began to smile, when Ash interrupted her thoughts, and said, "Misty, I think I'm ready to get married now. Will you marry me?" "Of course Ash, I was just waiting until you were ready," she replied.  
"Thank you Misty. I always did love you."  
Ash was now happy, yet again. He was going to be a father, have a beautiful wife, and he had lots of friends. His life seemed to be perfect, but was it?   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ash and Misty decided to invite all of their family and friends to the wedding. Misty was always jumping for joy, as the wedding got each day closer. The wedding was to be formal and traditional in style.  
A few weeks later, the wedding was planned and they were sending out invitations. They decided to hold the wedding at Mt. Moon, one of the most romantic places in all of Kanto.  
Misty started to have abdominal pains. They continued for several days until she could not stand up without being in pain. Ash and Delia quickly rushed her to the Clinic, where she found out that she was having an ectopic pregnancy.  
"We have to remove the embryo as soon as possible, or Misty may die," the doctor reported. "Would you like me to book a hospital as soon as possible?" he continued. "Yes, Misty can't die. She is too young and has her whole life ahead of her. Oh, I don't know what I would do if Misty were to die!" Ash exclaimed. "OK, the hospital is booked for 2 days' time. Until then, keep her still and do not let Misty try to walk," the doctor instructed them. "Give her lots of water, and aspirin if she has a headache. Do not give her more than 2 aspirin every 24 hours, as this may cause further problems," he continued. "OK, thank you for all of your help, doctor," Ash said.  
Ash would not let Misty go anywhere. He felt responsible for this catastrophe, and he would be lost if Misty were to die.  
Ash and Delia took care of Misty until the ambulance arrived 46 hours later. The ambulance rushed to the Viridian City Hospital, and Misty was immediately moved into the intensive care unit. Ash could not sleep until he knew that she would be OK, but 36 hours later, he could not stand it any longer. He needed to sleep. He decided that he would wake up when Misty came out from intensive care. "Misty, you have to be OK, I cannot live without you," he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Misty came out of intensive 18 hours after Ash had fallen asleep. The doctors reported, "She's fine. She just needs a lot of rest and she will be released when she is stable again. We estimate that this will take a few days. But she will never be able to have children." "Oh, but as long as she's OK, I'm happy. As long as I know that she loves me, I will be happy," Ash thought to himself.  
Misty felt extremely cold. She could not wake up and she was in agony from the chest down. She started to shake lightly as Ash walked in to the room and held on to her hand as tightly as he could, as he whispered, "You can get through this Misty. I know you can," as she stopped shaking.  
Although Misty was only semi-conscious, but asleep, she somehow knew that Ash was there, hoping that she would become well again. Somehow, Ash knew that she could hear his thoughts, and that she had to pull through this.  
She knew that Ash would be heart-broken if she died, so she had to get well, for his and her sake. She knew she could get better, she just did not know how...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Misty was extremely tired when she woke up a few days later. She could barely feel anything from her chest down, and had a headache. Ash was awake and sitting next to her bed, holding her hand close to him. "Misty, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry you have to go through this." "It's not your fault Ash, you couldn't help it," she replied weakly.  
"Misty, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, I promise."  
"Ash, don't blame yourself, please."  
Misty started to go back to sleep. Ash kissed her on the hand and thought, "Please get well Misty, you have to. I know you can do it. The power of love will help you," as he started to fall asleep.  
Ash knew as well as Misty that love could cure anything, and that it would always win in the end. He knew that she would eventually get well, but could not tell when.  
Misty was having a bad dream. She suddenly woke up, to see Ash sleeping lightly by her side. "Love will always win in the end. It always does. I have the man that I love by my side, helping me through this all the time," she thought, as she dozed off again.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Misty was fully awake about a day later. She was still having some pain, but otherwise she was fine. Ash was still sitting next to her, half awake. "Misty, how do you feel?" he asked. "I feel OK, except for some abdominal pain," she replied.  
"Misty, I have great news. The doctors said you can go home in a couple of days."  
"Wow. Ash, I really am sorry to have broken your heart about our child."  
"Misty, please don't blame yourself. Maybe this was a sign of something... Maybe you weren't supposed to have this baby. Anyway, it was not your fault. I do not want to hear you say that it was."  
"OK. Ash, why did you stay here for almost a week, beside me?"  
"Because I love you, Misty."  
"Oh, I thought so. I love you too, Ash."  
Ash thought, "What if weren't supposed to have this baby? Is it a sign? Oh, I wish I knew."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Misty was ready to leave the hospital a couple of days later. The doctors warned her not to walk too much, not to eat a lot of food, and to drink lots of water. She stood up and began to walk a few steps over to the wheelchair that was waiting for her. She fumbled a little, but Ash grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling. She made it to the wheelchair, and was wheeled out into the lobby where her sisters were standing. "Misty, are you OK?" they all said in unison. "Yes I feel great. No more pain," Misty replied. Misty turned her head around and kissed Ash on the cheek. "I really do love you," she whispered into his ear.  
They were at Ash's house an hour later. Misty decided to watch TV. She was watching the news channel when she saw a special broadcast. The reporter said, "We have this latest news. Team Rocket has been brought down to the ground. No longer will this group of thieves attempt to rob trainers of their Pokémon. I now switch over to Officer Jenny of Viridian City." "Ash come in here, quickly," Misty exclaimed. "What is it, Misty?" he replied.  
"Team Rocket has been broken up."  
Officer Jenny reported, "The Team Rocket headquarters was broken into yesterday evening by a Pokémon trainer that is believed to be Gary Oak. He stole all of Team Rocket's plans for future heists, and destroyed them. Team Rocket leader, Giovanni Ketchum, is trying to sue Mr. Oak for breaking and entering. Mr. Oak has reported that he did it as an errand for his grandfather, the famous Pokémon researcher, Prof. Oak."  
"Wait, did he say Giovanni 'Ketchum'?" Ash asked. "Yeah. Oh no...," Misty replied. "Mom!!!" Ash called. "Yes honey," Delia replied. "What's my father's name? I'm just wondering," Ash asked. "Why I think it's something like Giovanni or something... I'm not sure," Delia said. "Oh great, the ex-leader of Team Rocket is my father. What am I going to do now?" Ash thought, "I cannot believe this!!!"  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Ash decided to go to the Viridian City prison, where Giovanni was being held. He left his house and took a bus because he could not be bothered walking. He arrived about half an hour later, and walked inside. The prison was dark and creepy, Ash trying not to take any notice of it. He got to the visitors' inspection area, where he had to hand in all valuables.  
Officer Fred asked, "Who are you here to see?"  
He replied, "Giovanni Ketchum."  
"Are you family?"  
"Yes, I'm his son."  
"OK, please wait here while I go tell him that you're here."  
Fred came back a few minutes later, and said, "OK, he is ready to see you now."  
Ash walked down the stuffy corridor, to his father's cell, about 100 metres down the passageway.  
"Hello, father," Ash began. "Who is there? Are you Ash?" the husky voice replied.  
"Yes, it's me."  
"I thought you would come when you heard the news. Ash, I only have one thing to say to you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of the pain I put your mother through when I left when you were two, I'm sorry for turning evil. I just wanted you to know this," Giovanni said. Ash began to cry lightly. He tried to hide it, but his attempts failed.  
"Oh father, why, why did you have to do his? Why?" Ash questioned.  
"It just happened. I don't even know why. Please, tell your mother I'm sorry. Please, Ash. I'm counting on you."  
"OK, thank you for letting me see you. I'm glad that you have changed. Goodbye, father."  
Ash left the prison. When he got outside, he started to run home. He thought, "Why did he have to do this? I know he's sorry, but why, WHY???"  
Ash got home a few hours later. He walked inside, still crying.  
"Ash, what's wrong?" Delia asked. "Dad wanted me to tell you this. He's sorry for all the pain he caused when he left," Ash answered.  
Delia could not hide it any more.  
"Ash, I think I should tell you what really happened. I was having an affair with Samuel. He found out and he tried to kill me. I had him arrested and he vowed that he would get revenge on you, even though you didn't do anything. Oh Ash, I'm sorry."  
Ash finally knew the truth. His mother caused all of this. Little did he know that there was more to it than he was told...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
There was more to it than he was told. He did not find out for a while, but when he did, he was shocked.  
"Ash, there's something I haven't told you yet," Delia started. "Huh?" Ash replied, "What is it?"  
"Well, you know how I said that I was having an affair with Samuel. Your father was having an affair with Lorelei of the Elite Four. I found out, but never told anyone. I said that I knew, and he left."  
"Oh, I finally know the truth. Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"He was going to kill me if I did."  
"Oh, but you finally told someone. I am never going to talk to him again."  
Ash meant that. He was never going to talk to his father again. He could not bear the pain that he had caused.  
Misty was asleep when Ash went to bed. He kissed her lightly and then fell asleep.  
Ash woke up before Misty the next morning. He lay next to her, stroking her hair lightly. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "You are beautiful. You really are," before he got out of bed and went to have breakfast.  
At breakfast, Ash performed his daily routine and sat next to Misty. He had pancakes and orange juice, and then asked Misty to go for a walk with him.  
They got outside and walked for about fifteen minutes until they got to the beach. He told her to sit down. He said, "Misty, you would not believe how much stress I've been having these past few days."  
"Huh?" she replied, as he started to kiss her passionately. He kissed him back, as she felt herself being pushed onto the sand. She started to remove his shirt, as they rolled into the water. "Misty, I really am sorry for everything that you went through. I really am," he whispered.  
Another accident happened...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Misty did not realise for a few weeks when she began to put on weight again. She thought, "Oh great! I think I'm pregnant again! I should tell Ash."  
She told Ash the news for the second time. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, "Mom, Misty's pregnant again!" "I know honey. She told me a couple of days ago," Delia replied. "Oh," he closed.  
A few months passed, with the baby growing normally. Misty was happy to be finally having a baby. Finally.  
Ash and Misty got on to the final plans for the wedding. They were going to have it in 4 weeks from that day. Now, they just needed people, a dress, a tux and food.  
They day finally came... the wedding was going to take place. Misty, with her white, elegant, flowing dress was going to marry Ash, with his black, suave suit. They could not have been happier.  
The priest recited, "Do you Ash Ketchum, take Misty Waterflower, to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Misty Waterflower, take Ash Ketchum, to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Ash and Misty shared a deep, passionate kiss, that seemed neverending. They walked to the limousine, and went to the Cinnabar Island Beach Resort.  
"Misty, I always loved you," he whispered as they shared a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
They could not have been happier.  
They were married, Misty was just over seven months pregnant, the baby was developing normally, and they had lots of friends.  
However, at the same time, they were being plotted against. A man of darkness, finally going to get his revenge... Ash's father...  
Misty was not allowed to move too much, since she was so far into pregnancy, and it was hard to walk anyway. So, she was watching TV instead. She saw a special news bulletin.  
"We have this latest news that Giovanni Ketchum, diabolical mastermind, once leader of Team Rocket, has broken out of prison and was last seen heading towards Pallet Town. All residents of Pallet Town are advised to exercise extreme caution. This is Officer Jenny of Viridian City signing off.  
"Ash!" Misty called. "What is it?" he answered.  
"Giovanni escaped from prison and is headed towards Pallet Town."  
"Oh great, ummm... my mom told me that if she told anyone about him having an affair while he was still with her, he would kill her... and she told me..."  
"Mom," Ash called as he walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Giovanni escaped from jail and was last seen going towards Pallet Town. You should be careful. He might come after you..."  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Ash took a large knife from the kitchen drawer just in case Giovanni did try to attack his mother. He always followed her, until his suspicions came true. Giovanni knocked the front door down and came charging in, with a gun, and he pointed it at Delia. "How could you do that to me?" he exclaimed. "Dad, go away, NOW!" Ash shouted.  
"You shut up twerp, or I'll kill you too."  
"Oh yeah," Ash said, as he charged a Giovanni with the knife, hitting him in the chest. Ash had stabbed his own father, and killed him. "Ash, I'm sorry about all of this," Delia said, practically crying.  
"It's not your fault Mom, Dad was always going to be like that anyway."  
"I suppose," she said, as she picked up the phone and called the police.  
The police came, with a homicide team, They inspected the body and asked, "How did he die?" Ash replied, "He threatened to kill my mother... he was about to kill her and me as well..." "Well if it was out of self defence, don't worry about a thing. "OK, thank you for coming out here. Byebye," he said, as they dragged the body out the door.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Mom, don't worry about it. He won't be bothering us again. Please don't cry," Ash said. "Oh I suppose, I'm just said that's all," she replied.  
"Oh OK."  
Ash walked into the living room to see Misty still watching TV. "Ash, what happened just then?" Misty asked. "Oh, let's just say, something bad," he replied. "OK," she said, as he kissed her on the cheek.  
A few weeks later, Misty started to have abdominal pains, and she eight and a half months pregnant. She presumed that she was going into labor, so she was rushed to the hospital where she was moved straight into the maternity clinic. The pains kept growing for hours until she was ready to give birth.  
"Push... Push..."  
"I can see it's head. Come on just one more push..."  
"Aaaahhh!!!!!!" she screamed as the newborn's body emerged. Ash wrapped her in a blanket and gave it to Misty. "What should we call her?" Ash asked. "How about Angel," Misty answered him. She kissed Ash on the cheek and said, "Thank You." They kissed again, as Misty went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what did you think of that? Please review!!! 


	2. Epilogue

Emotions by Matthew McCann  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Ash and Misty's daughter, Angel, was all they had hoped for since they fell in love, eight years before she was born. She looked exactly like her mother, but acted like her father, uncontrollable.  
  
"Angel, be good." Ash said as she kissed his daughter on the cheek.  
"OK daddy. Bye." the girl replied.  
  
Ash walked out of the school yard. He ran most of the way home.  
  
When Ash walked in the door, he sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.  
  
Misty walked into the lounge room and sat next to her husband. He turned his head to face her, and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Misty asked.  
"I just wanted to say thank you." Ash replied.  
"For what?" Misty questioned.  
  
Ash stumbled for an answer. He sat in silence for a minute, and kissed Misty again.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you, because you were always there for me. You helped me when I was in trouble." he finally said.  
  
Misty said, "Ash, I want to tell you something too. Emotions are a powerful thing, and it seems that it's true. Love is the most powerful. And for me, I'm giving it to you. I love you Ash."  
  
It seemed that love was a powerful thing, something that could never be broken.   
  
It never would be. 


End file.
